Episode 1781 (25 May 1999)
Synopsis Teresa is listless and withdrawn. Beppe's concern for her increases. Matthew persistently tries to contact Teresa but she evades him. Gianni lets slip to Beppe that Matthew accidentally cut Teresa's lip. Matthew spies Teresa in the Square. He pleads with her to take him back until Beppe intervenes. Beppe warns Matthew to stay away. Lisa is late for work. Mark casually suggests she should look for a flat in Walford. Mark offers Lisa a room at the lads' house. She agrees to check it out. Lenny and Robbie are delighted. Mark is dismayed when Lenny jokes "that's great. I was gonna suggest we get a cleaner. We won't have to bother now". Lisa agrees to move in. Matthew doesn't hide his hostility when he finds out. Sonia implores Nicky to ask Jamie out for her. Nicky reluctantly agrees. Nicky shares lunch with Jamie. She begins to plead Sonia's case until Jamie interrupts her. Misunderstanding, Jamie asserts "Sonia's so smart. Even a moron would have noticed that I like you. A lot". Jamie asks Nicky out. Nicky hesitates before accepting. Consumed by guilt, Nicky doesn't tell Sonia about her date with Jamie. Peggy is disturbed by a phone call. Nina is supportive as Peggy tells her that she's going to the hospital for a "fitting". Nina co-opts Frank into helping her behind the bar. Frank is alarmed when Nina tells him about the hospital appointment. Frank tries to console Peggy. He can't hide his concern that Peggy didn't confide in him. Peggy confides in Pat her fear that Frank no longer finds her attractive. Pat counters that sex is less important than love. Aware of Roy's predicament, Peggy is shocked. Matthew is shocked when Teresa visits the house. Her blithe indifference to recent events stuns him still more. Teresa promises not to tell Beppe about the murder. Matthew is moved as Teresa insists "I won't abandon you, Matthew". Lilly is diffident towards Dot in the Café. She exits in a huff, leaving behind the visiting order. Robbie retrieves the visiting order and hands it to Dot. She follows after Lilly. Dot tracks Lilly down and confronts her. Lilly confesses that she's going to the prison to give Gareth a piece of her mind. Dot decides to accompany her, much to Lilly's chagrin. Dot and Lilly wait anxiously in the visitors' room. Lilly's assertion that "some people don't deserve to be forgiven" chills Dot. Lilly and Dot are kept waiting. Finally, a prison warder arrives with some bad news. Gareth has attempted suicide. Lilly's only reaction is a thoughtful frown. Dot is speechless when Lilly tells the warder "I'm not in shock. I couldn't care less". Lilly exits, wordlessly. Credits Main cast *Joe Absolom as Matthew *Leila Birch as Teresa *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Mike Reid as Frank *Tony Caunter as Roy *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Barbara Keogh as Lilly *June Brown as Dot *Michael Greco as Beppe *Marc Bannerman as Gianni *Desune Coleman as Lenny *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *Lucy Benjamin as Lisa *Todd Carty as Mark *Sylvester Williams as Mick *Jimi Mistry as Dr. Fonseca *Joan Hooley as Josie *Tamzin Outhwaite as Melanie *Troy Titus-Adams as Nina *Jack Ryder as Jamie *Carly Hillman as Nicky *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia *Keith Drinkel as Prison Officer Category:Episode Category:1999 Episodes